1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicular lamps, and more particularly, to vehicular lamps used as back lamps for vehicles.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, vehicular back lamps using an LED (light-emitting diode) as a light source are known in the art (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. JP-A-2004-103503